


Straw On The Camel's Back

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Naughty Thoughts, Pre-Slash, Turtlecest, sexual fantasies, sexual innuendo galore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donatello's new neighbor is amazing- gorgeous, sexy, perfect. But Raphael is so close, and yet so far, rudely invading Donatello's daydreams, and after a week he's had it. When loud sex interrupts his peaceful evening, Donatello decides to wreck Raphael's tryst before it adds more fuel to the fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Straw On the Camel's Back

**Author's Note:**

> From this neighbors AU prompt I found on tumblr: _"you knocked furiously on my door to tell me to stop having loud sex but when i appear fully clothed in front of you, we both are disturbed by the thought of it being the old lady from above"_

It wasn't fair that the new guy next door was so unbelievably hot. Donatello's last neighbor had been a friendly, though quiet, guy who made it a habit of borrowing milk and eggs and repaying him with bright smiles and baked goods. Usagi had been very sweet, but not his type, and that had made for a peaceful coexistence.

But this new guy was loud. Brash, with a cocky grin that made Donatello scowl and his traitorous thighs instinctively press together- cause the new guy had a lot more than just a big mouth. The turtle must pump iron most of the day, every day, with the size and definition of those bulging muscles he did little to conceal. His dark emerald skin belied his lifeguard job, the obvious tan only enhancing the bright golden eyes and red tattoos. Honestly, Raphael was  _too much_.

Donatello stewed about his swaggering neighbor for a week, stubbornly refusing to exchange more than a brief greeting in passing, when the unthinkable happened. He was up late on a Friday night, engrossed in a new documentary based upon recent findings on Tutankhamen, when the noises began. At first, he was annoyed that Raphael was banging on something so loud, so often at three a.m., but simply turned up the TV to drown it out.

Seconds later, the thumping increased in both volume and intensity, and Donatello swiveled on the sofa to bang the blunt end of the TV remote on the wall. "Knock it off!" he yelled for good measure, but there was no response. The rhythmic pounding continued and he muted the TV, curling his hands into fists as he tried to locate the exact direction.

That's when the moans started.

Donatello sat very still, mouth ajar, nostrils flared and eyes wide as he listened to what was unmistakably lustful shouts. The walls did deplorably little to muffle the noises, filtering them just enough so Donatello couldn't make out the words. A small blessing, at least, that he couldn't discern what name Raphael was screaming.

And then his mind roared down an alternative path he hadn't even considered, and Donatello groaned as he pitched forward, grasping his head in his hands. Was Raphael on his back, those thick thighs spread wide as he rocked with his partner's thrusts? Or prehaps Raphael had cornered his partner on the floor, pressing their face to the floor as he pounded them relentlessly from behind? Maybe his dick was being swallowed expertly, his partner coaxing repeated cries of  _more more fuck yeah like that just like that Don_ -

Donatello lurched to his feet, stumbling as he nearly overbalanced in his haste to run to the door. This had to stop,  _now_ , before he got any more fuel to his already depraved fantasies that had been haunting him for seven days straight. Angrily he marched next door, banging on it with his fist until he heard the lock turn between the loud grunts of pleasure.

_Wait- Wait, what-?_

"What the hell is goin' on?" Raphael snarled, glaring at Donatello after yanking the door wide open. Raphael was in a rumpled pair of yoga pants, a damp-looking towel slung around his neck, and most definitely not making the embarrassing noises they could both still hear.

"I- I-," Donatello stuttered, eyes narrowing as he searched for something different to say than his prepared accusations. He fell silent when Raphael crossed his large arms over his chest and snorted a laugh.

"Damn, thought it was  _you_ havin' a good time, and I was thinkin'  _'hey, good fer that nerd'_ , but uh. Guess not."

Donatello bristled, shoving his glasses up his nose fussily. "I'll pass on countering your insult in favour of figuring out where this infernal disruption is originating."

Raphael's eyes narrowed, a few seconds passing before he chuckled. "Yup. Nerd."

"I do not appreciate your negative insinuation," Donatello fumed. "If you aren't going to help, I apologise for bothering you and goodnight." He pivoted, prepared to track down the source himself when a rough hand descended on his shoulder. Donatello froze, gaze darting to Raphael's in surprise, trying to not shiver under the warm touch. 

"Relax, just messin' with ya, Donnie," Raphael grinned.

"Donatello," he automatically corrected. Raphael hadn't moved, and Donatello barely breathed, hoping that hand would stay there forever.

"Whateva. Lissen, I know it ain't Michaelangelo behind me, 'cause he's out of town. Leonardo's stayin' overnight at a friend's place, so it ain't him behind you. So-,"

Donatello frowned. "Wait- How do you know that?"

Raphael shrugged, and Donatello nearly whimpered when the blessed hand dropped from his shoulder. "Mikey told me yesterday he was leavin' for L.A. fer a convention all week. I know Leo's gone t'night 'cause he texted me to ask if I'd check in on Bradford. His bulldog," he clarified when Donatello tilted his head.

"I'm- surprised," Donatello admitted, rubbing at the arm Raphael had grabbed. "You seem to have settled in quickly."

"Yeah, well." Raphael flashed him another wide smile. "I dun stay in my apartment alla time."

Donatello made a face, feeling very childish immediately after. "I've been busy with overtime-,"

"Dun gotta make excuses, I get it," Raphael nodded, suddenly looking serious. "Not everyone wants to socialise with strangers. Yer home is yer castle and ya gotta spend yer time off relaxin' however ya want."

Donatello blinked, surprised yet again. He was unused to others accepting his introverted nature so easily, and a random stranger at that. "You are very astute," he said quietly, then winced when a particularly loud  _thud_ made them both jump and glance upwards.

Because that was where the noises were coming from- directly above them. From the expensive suite apartment. Where the old rat lived.

As one, Raphael and Donatello lowered their gazes and stared at each other, horrified. Donatello did shiver then, his brain helpfully creating new scenarios to torture him with, only these didn't involve a sweaty, sexy dark-skinned turtle teasingly licking his inner thigh.

A hand on his arm startled Donatello out of his terror, yelping when Raphael shoved him forward toward the stairs. "What- What are you-,"

"C'mon, nerd," Raphael muttered, stopping only to lock the door behind him before marching them forward. "Whaddya say we go for midnight shakes and tacos? On me."

"Yes!" Donatello agreed enthusiastically, then slowed his steps to let Raphael catch up at the bottom of the stairs. "I- Thank you, Raphael. And I am sorry for, uhm, thinking you were the culprit."

"Why?" That smirk was back, and in the soft moonlight it looked wicked and sharp. Donatello's stomach flopped over. "How d'ya know I can't give that old man some competition?"

_No no no not more fuel!_ Donatello sighed, covering his shyness with a show of annoyance. "I certainly hope not, or else I will come over and beat your ass."

"Fair enough, Donnie." Raphael leaned over, nudging him lightly with an elbow. "Unless it's you makin' me scream, now that's a nice thought."

Donatello stiffened, his heart hammering in his throat as he swallowed nervously. "Excuse me?" he huffed, putting a healthy distance between them. "We just met and you're hitting on me?"

"Why not?" Raphael chuckled. "Yer way hotter than Mikey said. If I'd know you were so easy on the eyes, I woulda introduced myself on day one."

Donatello wanted to sputter protests, but figured that would be useless. Instead, he narrowed his eyes and pointed at Raphael accusingly. "Just what game are you playing at, Raphael?"

"The game of tryin' to get in yer pants," Raphael grinned, then held up a hand peaceably. "But hey, if it makes ya uncomfortable, just tell me to fuck off and I won't say 'nother word 'bout it."

"I- Well. no, that's- Dammit." Donatello rubbed at his eyes, smiling in spite of his rising embarrassment.

"M'serious." Raphael grabbed his shoulder, turning him to look him fully in the eye. "I know I'm as subtle as an air horn, but I dun wanna be creepy or demandin'. You tell me you ain't interested, and that's it. No hard feelin's."

"No- No, it's alright, actually. I just don't usually stutter like this."

"Sssso that'sss.... good?" Raphael drawled.

Donatello squared his shoulders- pleased that put him a few inches taller than his bulky neighbor- and nodded down at him. "I don't mind you hitting on me, but your crass methods will get you nowhere."

"Ah-ha! A challenge," Raphael said triumphantly, golden eyes flaring with interest. "Perfect. And Donnie, call me Raph." He stuck out a hand, waiting for Donatello to grasp it before shaking it. "Nice ta meet ya, neighbor I'd like ta fuck."

"Wow," Donatello muttered, quickly retrieving his hand as if contaminated. "Wow, Raph. I think I'd have to agree to this just to see how  _low_ you will stoop."

Raphael tugged on Donatello's arm, tipping him downward. "I'll kiss dirt if I can get yer legs wrapped around me," he purred, and Donatello decided right then that his new neighbor was the best gift he'd ever received.


	2. Missing Link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In his haste to start the holiday weekend, Donatello accidentally locks himself out of his apartment. Fortunately he has a good rapport going with his new- and unbearably sexy- neighbor.
> 
> From this neighbors AU prompt I found on tumblr: _"you lost your keys and I'm letting you stay in my apartment until the locksmith gets here"_

The bus' engine was lulling Donatello to sleep; he tilted his head back against his seat, eyes closing as the bus rounded a corner and the hot sun slid across his face. Today had been particularly exhausting and he had been thrilled to pass the torch to second shift for once. Eight hours of every variety of tech in the business office he worked at had decided to go suicidal; even with a healthy hour long lunch to break the day into digestible blocks, Donatello had been annoyed beyond belief at all the issues, compounded by the roving power outages across the city.

Another turn, and Donatello grinned as he recognised his block. A few more moments and he would be splayed in front of his giant window air conditioner after pulling out the special double fudge ice cream he'd been saving for the weekend. And, with a small bit of luck, Raphael would be home soon and flop on his plushy sheepskin rug and argue over sharing the chocolate treat and what to watch on TV. A perfect ending to a cruddy day, and a wonderful way to begin the four day holiday weekend. Perhaps he'd even find the courage to wander down to the beach if Raphael had to work; the thought of watching his muscled neighbor strut about on lifeguard duty in those tiny, tiny shorts would definitely make socialising worth the trouble. Maybe he could even be tempted for a swim if Raphael joined him; the thought of that dark skin glistening wetly, further defining the taut muscles made him squeeze his legs together in shame.

Donatello pulled the bell rope when his apartment complex came into view and eagerly shot out of his seat before the bus had rolled to a full stop. He weaved past the rows of chatty passengers and landed with a small jump on the front lawn, shielding his face from the bright sunlight. Ugh, sunglasses needed, immediately-

As soon as the bus pulled away from the kerb, it hit him. Flailing and screaming, Donatello took off running, trying to flag the driver. Seconds later, however, the bus turned and he lost sight of it past the next block. Growling, smacking his cheek in punishment, he grudgingly marched back to his complex and up the concrete stairs. Hopefully he jiggled his door handle but it was firmly locked as it should be. Sighing heavily, he pounded a fist on Raphael's door.

Muffled music suddenly blared as the door opened, Raphael grinning as soon as he caught sight of his neighbor. "Hey, nerd! What's up?"

Donatello winced at the unfortunate nickname. " _Doom upon all the world,_ " he quoted with a dramatic wave. "I left my laptop bag on the bus. No keys, no phone..."

"Oh, shit!" Raphael grabbed his arm, tugging him inside with a worried frown. "Phone's by the couch. Need anything?"

"My bag," Donatello snarled as he stomped toward the couch, sagging onto it with a groan. He froze as Raphael padded over after him, glancing up with an apologetic smile. "Sorry- I'm freaking out. My business computer was in that bag and I don't- Sorry. Thanks, Raph."

Raphael's trademark smile returned, nodding as he passed by. "Hey, no problem. Lemme grab ya a beer at least."

"If you have anything more substantial, I'll take it," Donatello called after him. He picked up the well-thumbed phonebook from the coffee table and began flipping through it, earmarking the numbers he'd need. When Raphael returned, he offered him a tall opaque glass.

"Vodka and coke," Raphael supplied with a wink. "Drink up, nerd. Need anything else?"

"No. No, thank you, though, really." The couch dipped dangerously as Raphael sat beside him, tilting to lower the volume on the radio before picking up a nearby trade paperback. Donatello shifted closer to the edge, away from the those warm thighs, trying to suppress a shiver at being this close to his current crush.

The distraction of calling the landlord, his work, the bus station, and the credit card company lasted well over an hour. Donatello was astonished to find Raphael sat quietly beside him the entire time, apparently engrossed in his book, only getting up twice to refresh their drinks and bring in a bowl of chips and salsa. The book was an old one, likely a library's copy judging by the binding. Did Raphael frequent libraries? The Hulk-Next-Door enjoyed cheap summer novels and murder mysteries? He never would've guessed it, and yet here was Raphael was, biting his lip as his eyes flickered across the pages, giving small gasps of surprise and horror at appropriate moments.

And worst of all, Raphael gave him those wide grins and waggling eyebrows between calls or when he pushed Donatello's drink closer, but that was it. So far, Raphael's flirting had been purely verbal, and after a week of the constant (and admittedly enjoyable) teasing, it left Donatello wondering if that was all that would be offered. Oh, there was plenty of touching- Raphael seemed to be a very tactile person- yet those touches were only with gentle hands to guide him or gain his attention. Would there ever be a time Raphael's hands would follow through on the promises his sly looks and crude comments gave?

Or was it just that- flirting for flirting's sake, because it was fun, because it fostered a friendship between them anyway?

Donatello was tired, irritated, sweaty hot, and his traitorous brain had apparently been expecting a lot more out of his time with Raphael today than he'd realised. Taking a deep breath, he shoved the phone away and turned to his neighbor, allowing his body to slide closer to the low dip in the couch.

"I have double fudge ice cream," he blurted, squinting when he heard how thin his voice sounded. He coughed as Raphael glanced up and tried again. "Once the landlord gets here to open my apartment, well- I was going to invite you over to share it."

"Awesome, sounds great," Raphael grinned. "Noticed you have a major sweet tooth."

"You can stay the night if you want," Donatello added in a rush, his chest tightening with underlying panic at the surprised look he got. "There's a twenty-four hour marathon of Jackie Chan movies and I thought- I..."

Raphael tilted his head, smile widening as he scooted closer. Their thighs met and slid together, making Donatello jump. Immediately Raphael pulled back, and Donatello followed him quickly.

"Sorry- I'm not great at this- I've never been good at this," Donatello muttered. "Most guys just take pity on me once I start stuttering."

"Well, I ain't doin' that," Raphael drawled, carefully laying a hand on Donatello's knee. "Just- You sure 'bout this, Donnie? I mean, sure, I'll stay over 'cause hell if I'm gonna turn down watchin' Jackie Chan on your 78' widescreen TV?  _Hell_ yeah, I'm all over that. But..." He paused, frowning again. "Yer kinda twitchy 'round me, Donnie. Kinda got the impression you'd rather just play around and joke than actually do anythin'. Which I'm totally cool with, by the way," he added hastily. "No pressure."

Donatello huffed a laugh, dropping his gaze to watch his hands twist together nervously. "Okay, so maybe that was a bit- fast," he amended. "But, I meant it when I said I don't mind your  _outrageous_  flirting, and- and I wouldn't mind if you did more. We did more. And lots more eventually." He peeked up, relieved to see Raphael smiling again. "I think it's the fact that you actually mean it when you say 'no pressure' that I'm going from zero to sixty."

Raphael bent over, laughing as he slapped Donatello's leg. "I know what'cha mean! Yer the same way, Donnie. Feel really comfortable 'round ya." He stilled, giving Donatello a serious stare. "I can just be me, an' ya still keep comin' over."

"Of course I do," Donatello snorted. Boldly he reached over, hand shaking as he pressed it to a large bicep. "Big guns attract all the nerds, didn't you know?"

This time they both began laughing, shooting shy looks at each other between harsh breathing. Raphael froze mid-guffaw, pointing at the techie in disbelief. "You  _snort_ when you laugh!"

"Oh." Donatello sobered quickly, wrinkling his nose. "Yeah. Yeah, I do that. I can't help it."

"Dun sound so defensive," Raphael replied with a lop-sided grin. "It's stupid cute."

Donatello bristled. "I am  _not_ cute."

"That laugh sure was."

"I can't help it!" Donatello shouted, then they both jumped when someone knocked at the door.

" _Jus' a second!_ C'mon, nerd," Raphael chuckled as he rocked to his feet, tugging Donatello up beside him. "Lemme grab an overnight bag and we'll destroy that ice cream with the rest of my vodka."

"Overnight bag?" Donatello asked, voice hitching.

"Yeah. I'll prob'ly pass out around four a.m. or so, but 'til then..." Raphael's eyes did a slow sweep of his body from feet to head and Donatello felt his face flush. "I plan to get in a few good gropes, get a few in return."

A familiar warmth curled in Donatello's stomach. "You're on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by yours truly


	3. New Gear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This 'morning after' isn't what Donatello's used to; he's surprised to realise how much he's enjoying flirting with his new neighbor.

A low hissing noise gradually pulled Donatello from his sleep, nagging at his conscious until he sat up with a groan. He rubbed at his eyes, vision blurred from the pressure before he felt around for his glasses. It was then he realised he smelled bacon, which likely explained the crackling pops behind him. Which meant-

"Mornin', nerd."

Donatello huffed a laugh as he twisted on the sofa, returning Raphael's easy smile from the kitchen. He tucked his chin on the arm of the couch, sleepily blinking over at him. "I need to think of a proportional insult to use for you."

"Shouldn't be too hard fer you, brains," Raphael sniggered, turning back to the stove. "How'd ya sleep?"

Donatello glanced over the makeshift nest they'd crafted out of every blanket and pillow in his apartment, then arched a brow up at his new cook. "Shouldn't I be asking you that? You slept mostly on the floor."

Raphael rolled a shoulder, tilting his head side to side. "All good here. I can sleep standin' up if I need to."

"Mm." Donatello stretched, yawning as he draped his arms over the edge of the sofa. "I think I passed out before you."

"Ha! Yeah, sure did," Raphael snorted. "Couldn't even stay up 'til two a.m."

"Alcohol makes me tired."

"Uh huh. Lightweight."

Had it been anyone at work tossing those names at him, Donatello would've thrown them back with twice the heat, but the impression he got from Raphael was more affection than derision. And that brought him past unpleasant memories and to the great evening they had shared last night. As promised, Raphael had brought his half-full bottle of vodka over to experiment with the chocolate ice cream, which had been much tastier than even Donatello had anticipated. They'd turned the living room into a nest of sorts, layering sheets, towels and comforters in front of the sofa to make a large sleeping area. 

He wished he hadn't drank so much, so quickly, else he would've been able to stay up longer. He had been  _so nervous_  with his crush splayed so casually beside him, grinning that sexy smirk and throwing popcorn at the TV and himself occasionally- especially with the hint of something more happening later.

Donatello mumbled a curse, dipping down to press his forehead to the sofa's arm. Raphael was right; he  _was_ jumpy around the bigger turtle, but once his hand landed on Raphael's thigh and their eyes met, laughter dying in their throats, Donatello's anxiety had dropped considerably. Once pushing past that first barrier, he felt a lot more relaxed as Raphael dragged him closer, nostrils flaring as he breathed in his scent before bending to nip along Donatello's jawline. Suddenly their hands had been everywhere, slipping over skin and under clothes, legs tangling as Donatello rolled over him. When their mouths had finally met, Donatello's tail curled from the shock of pleasure. 

Raphael was a  _very_ good kisser.

But that was as far as it had gone, and Donatello was pleased Raphael was still not pressuring either of them. When they'd parted, gasping between a few low churrs, Raphael had given him this triumphant look before hugging him close his chest, and the nudging passion soon faded into something warm and soft again, only now Donatello had silent permission to keep his hands plastered over that dark tanned skin. He'd fallen asleep shortly after that, nestled against the scuffed plastron and listening to Raphael breathe. Whatever this was, it was nothing like Donatello had ever experienced, and he was surprised he was enjoying it so much. He was usually too eager to crawl into someone's bed to slow down and see what could come before. 

Donatello was broken from his reverie by Raphael stomping over, offering a plate piled with eggs, bacon and slightly burnt toast. He accepted it gratefully and straightened to give Raphael room to sit. To his delight, Raphael propped his shell against the corner of the sofa, throwing one thick leg over Donatello's lap as he reclined. 

"I ain't no slouch at cookin'," Raphael declared, stabbing the air at Donatello with a fork, "but, uh, yer toaster's weird."

"It can be finicky," Donatello admitted, balancing his plate just below Raphael's knee. "This is... odd. Usually if I'm the first asleep, I'm the first up. Thanks for this."

"Welcome." Raphael stuffed his mouth full of eggs, then gestured at Donatello again with his fork, words muffled around the food. "Ain't never made someone breakfast without sexin' 'em up the night before."

Donatello could feel his cheeks flush, but he schooled his shyness into a thoughtful expression. "Same here," he said slowly. "This isn't... weird, is it?"

"Not unless we make it, an' I ain't about to start," Raphael replied quickly, flashing a bright smile that Donatello returned. "Happy with what I got last night."

"Yeah. Yeah, me too." Donatello took a deep breath, purposefully resting a hand on Raphael's leg. He even dared to squeeze lightly, grinning when Raphael rumbled in appreciation. "Any plans for the holiday?"

"Oh! I was gonna ask ya." Raphael leaned in, nearly upsetting his plate. "Everyone an' their brother's gonna be at the beach for the holiday, so any of us lifeguards who can be around are gonna show up even if we ain't on the clock. They can't afford to put us all on overtime, so I volunteered to be there. We're gonna make it a party fer everyone who shows up t'help out, so, uh. Ya wanna come with?"

Donatello's eyes widened as he pressed his glasses up his nose. "A party? On the beach? As in, literally  _on_ the beach?"

"Aw, c'mon Donnie, dun tell me yer worried 'bout gettin' a little sand under yer tail?"

"No," Donatello drawled, wrinkling his nose at his neighbor, "but it's been years since I went swimming.  _Years_. Gosh, I haven't thought about that in-,"

"Years?" Raphael parroted, and they both laughed. "Tell ya what. Ya dun hafta swim, but I promise I'll be all over ya if ya do." 

Donatello could feel his skin flush at Raphael's exaggerated wink. "Well, then I suppose the only thing I can truly complain about is the term 'party'... I'm not one for parties."

Raphael huffed, rolling his eyes as he stuffed his mouth again. "An' I promise it ain't some stuffy stuffed-shirt parade of assholes kinda party. It's just a casual thing to hang out together an' eat while we make sure no one kills themselves on holiday." His face sharpened into an angry expression, and Donatello felt his heart skip at the dark look. "Damn locals are worse'n the tourists, can ya believe it? Careless buncha  _idiots_."

"That  _is_ surprising," Donatello mused, setting his empty plate and Raphael's leg aside and standing to stretch. His flush deepened when he noted Raphael's gaze swept up his body slowly with an appreciative smile. "You may have to throw me in that group. As hard as I fought to find a job and stay here, I rarely go to the beach. I'm more of an observer, I guess."

"I'll fix that real quick," Raphael rumbled, rubbing a foot against Donatello's. "You got anythin' to wear?"

Donatello frowned, scrolling down his mental list of his rather small collection of clothes. "I think so- I think I should, hang on." Nimbly he stepped past Raphael, giving an undignified squeak when he felt his neighbor make a pass at the base of his shell. Raphael's grin was too tempting, so he quickly ducked into his bedroom and began rifling through the bottom drawer next to his bed. Fortunately it was mostly empty, and his old swimming trunks were bundled and tucked into a front corner. He shook them out as he returned to the living room, patting down the wrinkles. "Here we go."

There was silence, and Donatello finally glanced up to find Raphael staring at him- or rather, the shorts- with an obvious expression of horror. Carefully one muscled arm lifted, pointing at the clothing shakily.

"What," Raphael growled, "is that?"

Donatello blinked stupidly at him before throwing the shorts at his head. To his amusement, Raphael snorted and ducked as if they were on fire. "They're my old pair of swimming trunks," he replied slowly, crossing his arms. "Why?"

Raphael held them up with a single finger and thumb, shoving them away from his body as if they might bite. "Do you see what I'm seein'?" he said in disbelief.

"Yes," Donatello replied in a clipped tone. "I admit, they are rather... bright."

"They're brighter than the damn sun," Raphael winced. "Most fuckin' yellow I've ever seen, good job. The randomass pink and green splotches are a nice touch. And the tiny deformed human and palm trees, yeah. Wow, Donnie." He looked up, catching sight of Donatello's frown and grinning. "1987 called, they want their shorts back."

Donatello snorted, snatching the shorts and tossing them into his bedroom. "Okay- Okay, so I haven't been shopping in a while, but, really?" He flopped on the couch, twisting so his knee bumped Raphael's thigh. "Are they really that bad?"

"Dude." Raphael clapped a hand on his shoulder, nodding slowly. "Donnie, lissen. I'm a jock type, 'kay, always have been. Don't have a sense of fashion in any bone in my body an' I generally don't give a fuck what people think 'bout me, and even  _I_  wouldn't get caught dead in that 80's nightmare."

Donatello sighed, rubbing at his temples, setting his glasses askew. "Okay, okay. Point taken. Do you have anything I could borrow?"

A slow grin spread across Raphael's face; Donatello had just enough time to think he should back up when Raphael shot off the couch, dragging him toward the door. "Yeah, but I have a better idea. Let's go shoppin', nerd. I'll get ya all set up."

"Shopping? Raph- I can't," Donatello protested, giving an apologetic smile. 

"Gimme one good reason," Raphael growled, the low timbre of his voice sparking a frisson through Donatello.

"I have to stay home in case they call about finding my laptop," Donatello sighed. "The company emailed me late last night, said they'd call today."

Raphael paused, tapping his chin before the evil smile returned. "They got yer cell number?"

Donatello froze, sensing imminent defeat. He could lie, but his reaction had already given him away. Besides- he didn't want to. He actually wanted to go with Raphael; see what sort of mischief they could get into while out together, even if it was as annoying as buying clothes. Donatello preferred to buy most necessities like that online and have them delivered. "No," he replied hesitantly, "but I gave them  _your_ cell, remember? Mine's still lost- stolen by now, probably."

"'Xactly!" Raphael patted his pocket, then tugged him forward again. "So c'mon, we got shit to do before tomorrow! Lunch on me."

"It shouldn't take that long to find a pair of shorts," Donatello laughed, letting Raphael guide him along. "As you may have guessed, I am not overly discerning when it comes to clothing, so-,"

"But that ain't all ya need," Raphael huffed, tossing a smile over his shoulder. "Sunscreen, umbrella to sit under, new books to read while sittin' in the sand- okay, maybe that one's me," he added with a sheepish grin. "But we gotta get ya all decked out! Ya can't stay out in the sun for hours t'morrow, lookit yer skin! You'll  _fry_ , Donnie. I ain't gonna listen to ya cry the next week as it peels off."

Donatello tried to reply but he was still wheezing laughter, a strange mix of affection and humiliation making his throat constrict. Perhaps Raphael had a point; he had no beach gear to speak of, and definitely no sunscreen. The thought that Raphael would even think of such things made him smile to himself, suddenly shy and anxious again. He squeezed Raphael's bulky hand curled around his. "Alright, I submit. But we're going Dutch on lunch."

"Ugh, fine." Raphael urged him forward once they got off the stairs toward one of the parking lots. "'Sides, it's gonna be a while just pickin' out some swimwear."

"Really, now."

"Uh huh." Raphael's eyes narrowed, serious and  _hungry_ , as he glanced over him. "Yer gonna model for me, right?"

"Oh." Donatello's breath hitched as he rubbed at his neck, the skin hot and flushed again. "You- You want me to try them on? For you?"

The wicked grin curling Raphael's mouth should have been illegal. "Oh, yeah."

Donatello's tail curled on itself as he nodded too quickly in agreement.

   
\--------------------------------------------------  
 (in case you were wondering about the godawful shorts...)


	4. Beach Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donatello is expecting to be nervous at the beach party Raphael has invited him to, but it's Raphael who becomes anxious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt I found on tumblr and modified to fit this AU: _imagine Person A of your OTP is feeling they are being stalked at some big social event. To drive the stalker away, Person B kisses them._

Donatello sighed, hiking the snug pair of shorts higher, then frowned in the mirror. The higher he pulled them up to cover more of the base of his plastron, the more his skinny thighs showed. If tugged down, his plastron made a lewd display. Frustrated- and alarmed at how nice the sheer material felt against his skin- Donatello rubbed at the bridge of his nose, displacing his glasses. 

Yesterday in the store, Donatello had wriggled into these dark purple and black shorts and stepped out of the small dressing room to watch Raphael's mouth fall open and those deep golden eyes go wide with shock. His neighbor had declared them as the winner on the spot, and Donatello had left the store thirty bucks poorer. 

Now, looking over himself with a critical eye the next morning, Donatello had his doubts. The sleek shorts were completely form-fitting, leaving nothing to the imagination for what little they did cover. He hadn't worn, much less owned, such provocative clothing since he'd hit puberty. How had Raphael convinced him to buy these?

_Oh. Right. Those pretty, pretty eyes and the deep satisfaction of seeing pure lust on Raphael's face._

And while attention from his neighbor was more than welcome, Donatello did not want to invite stares from anyone else. Perhaps he could pair these with an overlarge shirt? Though he tended to wrestle into specially tailored shirts just for work; it was too much annoyance to wear them any other time. A strategically wrapped beach towel then, perhaps? He'd bought a bright red one yesterday that matched Raphael's tattoos...

"Yo, Donnie!"

"Here," he replied absently, twisting to look as far over his shell as he could. 

"Ya ready?" Raphael called.

"A- Almost!"

"Pfft. Stop gawkin' an' get out here so I can start oglin' ya myself."

Dammit, just a few words and Donatello's neck was flushing. At least after today he'd be able to hide it beneath the sunburn he was likely to acquire. He slid his feet into the new sandals he had also treated himself to yesterday and marched into the living area, nearly falling over his fancy new footwear at the sight of Raphael in even smaller shorts than his own. A red bandanna and armbands were the only other clothing Raphael sported, and Donatello wondered if it was possible to hyperventilate from rapid arousal.

"Nice," Raphael grinned, stepping closer as he swept his gaze over him. "Very nice. Knew those were perfect."

"Well, if I didn't feel naked before..." Donatello grumbled, readjusting his glasses nervously.

"Naw, Donnie, ya look hot. Well-," and there was that smirk that made Donatello's tail curl, "more'n ya already do."

When alone, Donatello had a hundred comebacks and flirty responses memorised, but in the moment, facing that sexy smile and those narrowed eyes, he often lost most of them. "Same to you," he huffed, smiling as he gestured at his neighbor. "Did you have to pour yourself into those?"

"Standard issue for m'job." Raphael set down a large canvas bag, nose wrinkling as he caught sight of the new and very bright sandals. "Dun make any big enough for me, gotta make do."

"What a shame," Donatello chuckled, pivoting toward the kitchen. "Let me refill my water bottle and I'll be ready to go."

"Awesome. Hey, mind walkin? It's 'bout fifteen minute walk, hate to drive that."

"Good for me, I could use the exercise," Donatello nodded. He sealed his bottle and dumped it into a small knapsack he'd already prepared with other beach supplies, then slung it over his shoulder. " _Now_ I'm ready."

Fortunately the landlord had been quick to replace Donatello's lost key, and had made an extra which he had promptly handed over to Raphael. While they were out yesterday, his business laptop had been turned in to the bus station mostly unharmed- likely due to the layered security installed on it- but his bag and wallet were still missing. The laptop would be delivered tomorrow, and his phone company was sending out a temporary phone later this week. Donatello turned, going down his mental checklist and finding nothing left on the agenda except partying with his neighbor and actually enjoying a holiday outside his apartment for once.

"Nice day for a party," Raphael drawled as they ran down the stairs. "Bit cloudy, but dun let that fool ya. I'm still slatherin' sunscreen all over ya."

"What?" Donatello nearly missed the last step as he glanced up in surprise. "I already thoroughly coated myself, th- thank you."

Raphael frowned, slowing down to walk beside him, bumping their shoulders together. "That's gonna wear off in a few hours, y'know. 'Specially if ya swim at all. And, I was lookin' forward to havin' an excuse to put my hands all over ya again."

Donatello matched his soured expression.  "But- In public? Around your coworkers and friends and all those strangers?" 

Raphael rolled a shoulder uncomfortably, jostling the bag at his side. "Well, y'are my date, right? Or am I readin' this wrong?"

Donatello ducked his head, picking at his bag's strap as he tried to hide a shy smile. "I- Well, if you put it that way, that- that makes sense."

"Dun hafta be a date," Raphael urged, dropping a hand on Donatello's shoulder. "Just friends. Yer just hangin' out with me."

Donatello paused under a patch of shade, tilting his head as he glanced down at his neighbor. "Rapahel, why are you so particular about verbally backtracking when I ask questions? It  _is_ safe to assume this is a date after what we've done the past few days. Right?"

The odd panic didn't fade from Raphael's wide eyes even as he nodded. "Right, I just- dun wanna assume anythin'."

"Why?"

Raphael sighed, gaze sliding to the side as he scuffed a foot in the scrubby dirt. "I've had a lotta people in my life make assumptions 'bout me, make a lotta decisions for me. I dun wanna do that to anyone else."

Donatello could hear years of hurt beneath the casual words and his heart twisted. Gently he reached up, placing a hand over the one Raphael had left on his arm. "I really appreciate that," he said quietly. "A lot of people assume I'm weak-willed and 'easy' because I'm shy and tend to be quiet, and there have been an endless line of bullies trying to take advantage of that. And sometimes I let them," he admitted with a sigh. "But  _you_ are not like that, Raphael. It's like you said, we can make this weird or not, so... let's not. I'm having too much fun to worry about that."

"Me too," Raphael smiled, relaxing as he glanced up. "Just wanna keep things simple. Is a date to a beach party simple enough?"

Donatello's heart raced again, and he forced his voice to remain steady. "We'll make it simple, and I'd really like this to be one."

"Good." The hand from Donatello's shoulder dropped, but their fingers threaded together instead of Raphael stepping away. "I like knowin' where I stand with people, Donnie, so thanks."

"I'm not the best at communicating what I'm feeling," Donatello replied with an embarrassed huff, then jumped when Raphael let out a bellowing laugh.

"Same here, nerd! So this means I can put sunscreen an' my hands all over ya later?"

"Ha! Ah, yes, certainly."

The rest of their walk was spent in companionable silence, swinging their arms in sync as their hands stayed locked together. As boisterous and loud as Raphael could be, Donatello had begun to see glimpses of how introspective his new friend could be as well. Talking and laughing, especially with Raphael, was very enjoyable, but Donatello valued his quiet time and it seemed he would be able to share that with him too.

The more he knew Raphael, the more he was convinced his neighbor was close to perfection.

On the beach, the lifeguards had roped off a small area for themselves next to the snacks and drinks hut, and this was where Raphael dragged Donatello over to stake a claim on the sand. Several rented umbrellas had already been set up, forming a small patch of shade to put their belongings. Donatello had barely set his knapsack down when Raphael was tugging him toward the hut, an excited gleam in his eyes as he began introducing him to the other lifeguards. The string of names were difficult to keep up with, so Donatello focused instead on remembering to smile, laugh, and tell a few jokes of his own.

Most of the other lifeguards were just like Raphael; all strong muscles and wide genuine smiles, with laidback personalities that made this feel less a formal party and more a family gathering without the drama. There were several lifeguards there with close friends or significant others, so none of them gave their twined hands odd looks or uncomfortable comments- except one.

"Yo, Don, found yourself a cutie too, huh?"

Donatello grinned as Michaelangelo bounced up to them, keeping one of the shorter lifeguards hugged to his side. "Hey Mikey, I shouldn't be surprised to find you here."

"Dude, you should never be surprised where I turn up," Michaelangelo laughed, then tilted his head toward the gecko plastered to his side. "I think mine's cuter."

"Name's Mondo," the gecko chuckled, throwing Donatello a thumb's-up. "Wassup, Raphman? You think you could cover a quick break since you just got here, dude? Then you can grab a drink or three if you want?"

"Sure thing," Raphael nodded, then leaned in to murmur in Doantello's ear. "Dun go anywhere, handsome. Back in twenty."

That rich low voice did horrible, wonderful things to Donatello's body. He took a deep breath and grinned at his neighbor before shoving him away. "I'll be here. Mondo, you said something about drinks?"

"Plenty of 'em," Mondo grabbed Michaelangelo's arm and began walking toward the hut. 

"Most of the lifeguards aren't drinking unless they've taken a turn helping out," Michaelangelo explained in a rush. "Which is a real shame, 'cause oh my god you have to try these fruity drinks with the green straws! Half of one nearly knocked me on my feet!"

"Tequila?" Donatello huffed.

Mondo shifting to grin up at him around Michaelangelo's shell. "Tequila, dude!"

"No thanks," Donatello replied dryly. "I would like to be able to actually walk home instead of being carried."

"But then Raphie could carry you home," Michaelangelo winked, "in those big monster truck arms of his."

Donatello fumbled for an answer, too engrossed in imagining being held in those arms again, then shook his head. "Wait- Uhm. Sorry guys, I lost my wallet Friday. I don't have anything."

Michaelangelo frowned, grabbing Donatello's arm to guide him to sit down at the bar. "All good, dude! Put it on my tab, and if you feel really bad about it or drink waaaay too much, I know you're good for paying me back sometime. 'Sides," he grinned, "I know where you live, genius."

"Way to be a creeper, Mikey," Mondo giggled.

"I am not! He's my neighbor!"

Donatello leaned in, ignoring the playful argument and requesting any mixed drink with vodka in it. The bartender gave him a suspicious grin, and Donatello watched with interest as a giant rainbow-coloured drink was crafted and handed to him. He sipped cautiously at the straw, then slouched in bliss at the fruity flavour that burst on his tongue. More than happy to nurse his drink and observe, Donatello turned on his stool to watch the crowd walk and swim in front of him, listening to the rhythmic sound of the tide coming in.

His glass was almost half-empty by the time Raphael returned, and even with his gentle buzz Donatello could tell immediately something was off about his neighbor. Raphael sat heavily next to him, a too-tight smile stretched across his face, his eyes distant and sad. Donatello reached over, placing a hand on a muscled thigh, pleased when Raphael's gaze came up to focus on him.

"You alright?" Donatello asked quietly.

"Yeah, I- Uh. Yeah."

"Well, I'm convinced," Donatello snorted. "What happened?"

Raphael twisted, glaring at the bartender- who definitely had an ear cocked toward them- before taking Donatello's hand and walking back to their umbrella. He collapsed on a spread towel and Donatello followed, sitting cross-legged beside him. "Nothin' actually happened," Raphael said slowly, staring out over the water. "I thought I saw someone."

Donatello frowned, ten questions vying for the right to be asked first, but instead he kept his mouth shut as he waited. If the mere sight of someone could upset Raphael, it- and they- had to be important.

Raphael inhaled sharply, hands twisting nervously in his lap. "An ex," he finally blurted. "My last one. Messy. Been seein' her everywhere I go an' I ain't sure if it's actually her or just...

"Habit?" Donatello offered.

"Yeah." Raphael pulled his bandanna off, rubbing his damp face with it. "I was sittin' up in the chair an' I saw her- well I thought I did- an' no matter there was hundreds of people out here, I felt-,"

Donatello waited longer this time before nudging. "Alone?"

Raphael nodded, frown deepening. "Must sound stupid," he muttered.

"Not to me," Donatello replied carefully. He sipped at his drink thoughtfully, giving Raphael time to speak again. When there was only silence, Donatello leaned forward. "Do you want to leave? You can head home alone, or I can come with-,"

"No, I wanna enjoy the damn party," Raphael growled, slamming a fist into the sand beside his towel. "I want you to enjoy it. I just- hate feelin' like this. Am I crazy? Am I seein' things? Is she really stalkin' me?"

Donatello winced; none of those options were pleasant to consider. "Worst case scenario is her stalking you," he finally replied. "If that's the case, wouldn't you rather leave?"

"No," Raphael snapped, turning to glare at him. "I ain't runnin' anymore. Sick of it."

"Alright. Then just remember..." Donatello scooted closer, their thighs touching as he put a hand on a massive shoulder. "You  _aren't_ alone. I'm here with you, and there's nowhere else I'd rather be."

Raphael perked at that, the frown lessening as the golden eyes lighted with interest.

Donatello's breathing hitched as he pressed closer, his head swimming with possibilities. "And- And if she's here, watching you, well then she can see  _this_." He brought his hands up, gingerly cradling Raphael's face as he leaned in- then squawked when Raphael lunged forward to press their mouths together in a crushing kiss. The gentle embrace he'd planned quickly turned into a passionate one, with Donatello rolling back on his shell as Raphael covered him, hands roaming as they had a few nights ago. Raphael's scent filled his nostrils, flavouring the kiss all the sweeter as Raphael suckled hungrily on his tongue. Spikes of pleasure shot through Donatello like electricity, ending in his tail and making it curl in anticipation. 

When they finally broke apart they were both gasping, hands clenching to keep them pressed close. A second later Raphael's head dipped and sharp teeth raked down Donatello's neck, dragging a soft cry from him. In retaliation he brought one knee up, sliding a thigh between Raphael's and rubbing their damp skin together. A free hand felt down to the band of Donatello's too small shorts and snuck under the edge, rubbing the spongy tissue just over hip and Donatello  _whined_.

"Raph- Raph, not here," he panted, then groaned when Raphael pulled away, resting his weight on an elbow.

"Of course not  _here_ ," Raphael grinned down at him lazily, "Our first time ain't gonna be on a beach. And 'sides, I ain't gettin' in trouble with m'job just 'cause  _yer_ so damn fuckable."

"Have you seen yourself?" Donatello mumbled, giggling quietly as he covered his face with a hand.  _Our first time_. So, Raphael had been thinking of that too, then? What ideas or conclusions had he been pondering?

"But it sure is fun turnin' you on," Raphael continued, dragging his nails across plastron seams. "Can't get enough of those noises ya make."

"You ass," Donatello muttered, though without any real heat. He raised himself up to rest on his arms and the ground beneath him wavered, the warm fuzzy feeling returning to his head in a rush. "Oh wow, that drink was stronger than I thought."

The frown returned, and Donatello immediately tried to sit up to kiss it away. Raphael backed up further, out of reach. "Didja kiss me 'cause yer tipsy?"

"What?" Donatello blinked, momentarily confused as he struggled to sit up. "Of course not. I've been wanting to kiss you since I saw you moving in. I thought- You were worried about someone following you and I've faked having a boyfriend to get people to stop- Wait. Wait, no." Raphael's eyes had narrowed, and Donatello hastily shook his head. "No! That's not what I meant either. I- I thought if this person saw us together she might start leaving you alone. Yes, that's what I meant."

"So you kissed me to scare her off," Raphael stated flatly.

"Partially," Donatello huffed, shifting to link his long arms around Raphael's neck. He pressed their foreheads together, ignoring the unmistakable cackling of Michaelangelo somewhere in the background. "But it was just an excuse to do what I want to do all the time anyway."

Raphael closed his eyes but didn't move away; they sat their entwined for several moments, their breathing slowing to sync. Finally Raphael's eyes slit open, peeking up at him. "Here I am accusin' you of being skittish but it's really me."

"We both are, for different reasons." Donatello shrugged, pressing a quick kiss to Raphael's nose.

"But it ain't weird? I mean..." Raphael pulled back, giving him a sly smile. "Fer a nerd, yer smokin' hot. Don't you beat guys off with a stick?"

"Wha- Me? No." Donatello laughed, shaking his head. "But that's partially my fault. I don't socialise often. Don't  _you_ beat guys off with a stick?"

"Kinda," Raphael admitted. "Always end up with a bad one, too. After- uh, this last break-up, I figured I'd try out the casual sex thing again, but..." His nose wrinkled. "I dun wanna with you. Am I makin' it weird yet?"

Donatello's pulse fluttered as he ducked his head, tucking it against Raphael's neck. "I always go too fast," he muttered, his words muffled against the dark skin. "I overthink everything so the only way I can do this is if I just- go for it. Or so I thought, until you came along. I- I like this. I like going slow. I can't believe my brain hasn't exploded with all the things that can go wrong yet."

Raphael chuckled, reclining back and pulling him to lay beside him, halfway splayed on his chest. "That's why we go slow, then?" he suggested, popping his sunglasses down. "Ain't promisin' anything, nerd, but I do wanna see what we can do together."

Donatello knew he was buzzed, but the warmth spreading through his body had nothing to do with his drink. He nestled closer, lulled by the heat of Raphael's body and the sand to relax. "No claim set, but I wanted to give that impression should anyone see us today," he added confidently. "And, Raph?"

"Hmm?"

"If you... need anything, want to talk or whatever, my apartment is a no-judgement zone," he said quietly. "No pressure."

The hand thrown over Donatello's shoulder tightened in a quick hug. "Thanks, Donnie."


	5. Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael meets one of Donatello's coworkers, which turns into an embarrassing scene for all involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a lovely prompt "justafan" left for me on the last chapter. Thank you so much for this great idea!
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: slut-shaming; cursing

"No less than  _ten_ computers frizt'd yesterday," Donatello huffed, setting his glass down heavily for emphasis. "And you'll never guess what was responsible."

Raphael leaned over the restaurant table, chin propped in massive hands as he listened, and Donatello shifted in his chair under the intense stare. Raphael was usually all smiles and laughs, but when he concentrated, those sharp eyes could make Donatello squirm. He wasn't used to such close scrutiny to begin with, but knowing Raphael was genuinely interested in what he had to say sometimes threw off his equilibrium.

Not that Donatello would ever wish to be somewhere else in moments like these; it was a new novelty, having a friend who would ask, listen,  _and_ remember his babbling. Even stories from work had Raphael settling in like he was about to start a new book.

"Well? C'mon, Donnie, I'm dyin' of suspense here."

Donatello blinked, smiling as he returned to the present. "Sorry, it's too hard to get lost in fantasies around you."

Raphael's grin widened, offering a lewd wink before gesturing impatiently.

"It was fairly simple to figure out, once I crawled under a few desks," Donatello continued, wrinkling his nose. "There were areas where the wires had been snapped-,"

"Snapped? Shit."

"-Or so I thought, until I noted the frayed endings."

"Ohh." Raphael sat back, nodding with a look of disgust. "Mice?"

"Probably more toward the rat end of the scale than mice," Donatello chuckled, amused by Raphael's expression. "A colleague and I set out traps before we left work yesterday, and my morning was spent gathering up several of the cages and walking them down to the park to let the mice go."

"You- let them go? Weren't they, uh-," Raphael twitched to the side, lolling his head on his shoulder as he crossed his eyes and groaned. Donatello slapped a hand over his mouth to cover his guffaw.

"No! No, they weren't dead, I insisted we used those humane live traps, where it just catches them." 

"Oh, phew." Raphael leaned forward again, eyes sparkling with mischief. "'Cause I just couldn't see you dumping several dead mice on a park lawn, but hey. You nerds are mysterious."

"Gross!" Donatello shook his head, trying to look offended and likely failing. "No no no. I wanted them gone, not  _dead_. All in all we caught five of the little rascals, but we might go in to more on Monday... I," Donatello paused, flushing lightly, "I put extra food in the cages so they'd have something over the weekend if they get caught."

"Aww. You're just a big softie, aren't ya, nerd?" Raphael laughed, reaching over to pat one of Donatello's arms. "Yer so cute it hurts sometimes."

"I am  _not_ cute," Donatello retorted, though without any real heat. 

"I wouldn't use cute, myself," said a familiar voice above Donatello's head, and he tipped back to smile up at the person standing behind him. 

"Speaking of our local Rat King," Donatello laughed, tugging the human forward, "Raph, this is Victor, the guy I was just talking about. C'mon, sit with us for a few, Vic."

"Nice t'meet ya," Raphael said warmly as the human dragged a chair over. "Ain't met any of Don's coworkers yet."

Victor flashed a smile that didn't reach the dark eyes. "Well, we're not coworkers, per se. I am a scientist, I work several floors above Don."

Raphael paused. "Ah."

"Victor's not supposed to hang around with us lowly staff," Donatello snorted, rolling his eyes.

Raphael's gaze narrowed as it bounced between them. "But you ain't staff, Donnie. Yer head of the IT department."

Donatello shrugged. "Same difference."

"We're both victims of office politics," Victor replied smoothly, placing a hand purposefully on Donatello's shoulder as his smile curled wickedly. "But that didn't stop me from ferreting out the building's  _Don Juan_." He laughed, too loudly, at the joke.

Donatello winced, plastering a smile on for his friends' benefit. "I really hate being called that."

"Why...?" Raphael cocked a brow at them both. "Should I ask?"

Victor's dark eyes flashed gleefully. "Oh, you don't know?" 

Donatello's head sunk, trying to shrink in his chair. He knew what was coming and he didn't want to see Raphael's disappointment, but Victor had already continued on, curling a thin arm around Donatello's shoulders to drag him closer.

"Our Don here is  _quite_ famous in our firm," Victor nearly purred. "He goes through the men in our offices like a hot knife through butter. Why, you're not considered truly part of the firm until you've graced our lovely turtle's bed a few times. He's like..." Victor paused for effect. "A mascot. A sex mascot-,"

"Stop it."

Donatello jerked, surprised at the low growl Raphael had just barked. He used the sudden quiet to pull away from his coworker and scooted toward the opposite edge of his chair, hopefully out of reach.

"Oh dear." Victor shook his head, giving Donatello a mock glare of disdain. "You haven't been filling your new lover with falsified history, have you? Or- Ah, yes,  you do seem the 'hero' type," he added with a subtle laugh. 

"Of- Of course not," Donatello stuttered, icy fear paralysing his chest. "But it's not- like that, Vic, I-,"

Raphael half-rose, hands crimping the tablecloth edges. "Don's always been straight with me," he huffed. "But I dun see how any of this is yer business."

Victor trilled another laugh. "Don's proclivity to casual sex is legendary; believe me, it's  _everyone's_ business."

" _Wrong_ ," Raphael snarled, slamming his hands on the table and making Donatello jump. 

"Raph, please," Donatello pleaded, but he shrank under the fury blazing in his friend's gaze and fell silent again.

"Whatever, and whoever, Donnie decides to fill his spare time with ain't any of yer business," Raphael growled, poking Victor's chest with a thick finger. 

"I can scarce believe my ears. You're trying to defend his honour, like a misguided suitor from a dreary romance novel!" Victor chuckled. "How charming."

"Either you leave while you still can walk, or I'm helpin' you out and into the hospital!"

Donatello cringed as Victor stood, all languid lines and easy smile, the thin hands raised peaceably.

"I'm going," Victor replied calmly. "Have a lovely meal and, Don-," he tossed a flashy grin, "I will see you Monday."

Donatello waited until his coworker's back was turned, then launched himself across the table, fist connecting solidly with Raphael's collarbone. "What the hell was that?!" he hissed angrily, shaking off Raphael's immediate grip. "Do you  _want_ to get me fired?"

"I- What?" The angry lines left Raphael's body, leaving him blinking in confusion up at his friend. "Fired? What're you talkin'-,"

"A few words to my boss and Victor could really push to get me fired," Donatello groaned, sinking back into his chair and burying his face in his hands. "A few whispers here and there about my incompetency or  _proclivities_ ," he spat the word furiously, "and I could easily be asked to leave!"

"Well excuse me for sticking up for you!" Raphael threw his hands in the air. "You were just sittin' there like a bump on a log, lettin' him say all that nasty shit 'bout you-,"

"It's all true!" Donatello snapped, lowering his hands to glare, shaking with emotion. "It's not shit, Victor was just telling it like it is. I'm really shitty at the whole dating and getting-to-know-you crap so I just skip all that awkwardness and go right to what everyone wants. It's better for everyone that way."

"Is it?"

"Yes!" Donatello dragged his hands down to clasp in his lap, forcing himself to return his friend's stare. "I'm a slut, alright? That's all I  _can_ do. It's all anyone wants, anyway."

"Really."

"Really!" 

Raphael's expression didn't change, and the implications hit Donatello in such a fierce rush he gasped. "Raph- I didn't mean  _you_ , I didn't- I know you aren't like them, it's-," Donatello floundered, unnerved by how still Raphael was. "It's complicated," he added desperately. "You're unique. I've never met someone like you- not had a friend who wasn't jumping in my pants every weekend. I wasn't lumping you in with Victor, I didn't- I didn't think."

"That's obvious." Raphael stood, tossing his truck's keys on the table. "You can drive home, I'm gonna walk."

"Raph, please, I am sorry, I'm- very confused," Donatello babbled, reaching for Raphael's arm and missing. "Please!"

"I am too, I need some air, s'all." Raphael offered a weak smile, then turned and stomped away, leaving Donatello slumped and shaking in his seat.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Donatello tiptoed past his neighbor's door, giving it a forlorn stare before he quietly let himself into his apartment- then shrieked when a dark figure moved on the couch. 

"Donnie! Geez, relax, it's me." Raphael rolled to his feet, rushing over to steady Donatello's swaying.

"Fuck, Raph, you nearly gave me a heartattack," Donatello mumbled, carefully picking his friend's hand from his arm. "What're you-?"

"You have my keys," Raphael cut in awkwardly, attempting a lop-sided smile. "Got yers in my back pocket mosta the time, though."

"Oh. Sorry." Donatello fished out the truck keys and held them out. 

"Thanks." 

Uncomfortable silence for a few seconds, then Donatello blurted, "I'm sorry I appeared ungrateful at the restaurant. I've not had anyone stand up for me like that and I was worried. About a lot of things, all at once, and it frightened me."

"I dun wanna scare ya, Donnie," Raphael frowned, thrusting his hands into his pockets. 

"You don't," Donatello replied automatically, then sighed. "Well, you do, but it's not you. It's more how you act around me."

"What is it?" Raphael demanded, pulling Donatello over to the couch to sit. "Tell me so I won't do it anymore."

"But that's the rub," Donatello laughed darkly, "I want you to keep doing it- keep being you, it's just so damn confusing. You don't ask for anything, you don't push me, and you're just so easy-going about everything. I don't understand you."

"Hey, I ask for plenty," Raphael said, shifting uncomfortably. "I wanna hang out with you alla time, I drag you out to eat an' to the mall and beach. You keep sayin' yes, and I'm takin' you at face value, but- Donnie, do ya have trouble sayin' no?"

"Yes," Donatello nodded vigorously. 

"Well, I do too," Raphael admitted. "Kinda a result of people I dated, I guess. But look. I can't read yer mind, ya gotta say no if you mean no. I'm gonna respect it anytime you do."

"I know, and that's scary all it's own," Donatello sighed. "I don't want that kind of power."

"What?" Raphael's eyes narrowed. "I ain't gonna make all yer decisions for ya. Hell I don't wanna make any of 'em for ya. I want to hang out with ya an' do stuff 'cause ya wanna. Not 'cause you won't say no."

"I do want to do all the things we do," Donatello replied hastily. "And you're giving me plenty of space to take it slow, it's just upsetting because I don't know what we are or where we stand or where we're going."

"That's simple," Raphael grinned, straightening.

Donatello gave him a baleful stare. "Oh? Enlighten me, oh wise one."

"We're two hot neighbors who wanna be friends and maybe more someday," Raphael shrugged. "Ain't gotta be anymore complicated than that."

Donatello let that rattle around in his brain for a minute, then steeled himself to ask, "Now that you know what I am, don't you f-,"

"What are you?" Raphael interrupted, looking confused.

"A slut," Donatello supplied, then squeaked when Raphael slapped his thigh hard enough to sting.

"Fuck no," Raphael growled, pointing a finger right under Donatello's nose. "Who ya do and don't sleep with ain't a defining characteristic of who ya are, Don. It's just a- a feature, like yer eyes are brown. Brown eyes don't tell ya what kinda person owns 'em. You see?"

Something that felt dangerously like tears threatened behind Doantello's eyelids, and he swiped once at his face. "Okay, but you know what my habits are like," he said carefully. "And you're not mad you're not getting, uh, the same treatment I usually give guys?"

"Hell no." Raphael grinned, draping an arm over Donatello's shoulders. "I ain't a 'fuck an' leave' kinda guy. In fact, I'd be pretty damn pissed if ya did. What we got is way better than a few boinks. Don't'cha think?"

Donatello started laughing, leaning into Raphael's chest to secretly smear away the wet around his eyes, listening to the deep rumbling chuckles of his friend. He still would've preferred a more concrete answer, or even better a plan, but for now? What he and Raph were, was probably exactly what he needed.


	6. Who's Afraid of the Dark?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter liberally interpreted from the next AU prompt: _"during a storm all the lights went out and now youre in my apartment bc youre afraid of the dark but i want to kick you out again since all you do is keep telling cheesy one liners"._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: realistic PTSD, mentions of past abuse

 The air sizzled, and Donatello froze over his stove as he started to count, but couldn't pass 'one' before the apartment shook with booming thunder. He snorted, shrugging as he rapidly stirred the boiling pot, silently sending another prayer that the power would last long enough to cook his supper.

Exactly one week had passed since he and Raph's kinda-sorta lunch date that had ended so strangely. Victor had been blessedly quiet all week, and Donatello had made it safely to the next weekend without having his boss storming his office or a polite letter titled "You're Being Let Go" in his mailbox.

Raphael had meant well, he knew that, but he also knew he would've likely held a grudge against his friend if his outburst had upset Victor enough to complain. And that scared him; he had created his own problems at work by sleeping around, but he'd never really thought about the implications. Now he had Raphael to thank for making him reevaluate- which he planned to do tomorrow, if the hurricane cleared out quickly enough. He'd spent days planning a picnic just for them, at a small park a few blocks down. Hopefully the park wouldn't be packed on the weekend due to the recent weather and he and Raphael could go crazy.

Well. Not _too_ crazy. Donatello's cheeks heated, chest tightening as his mind wandered to some enticing visuals of he and Raphael finding a copse of trees to disappear into for a few hours, smothering their laughter as hands roamed and tweaked and-

"That's enough of that," he told himself firmly, starting when another thunderclap vibrated through the walls. He could fantasize later, once he finished setting out candles and other emergency supplies. Tonight was the worst of the storm, and as it was a Friday night, he was fine staying up until things got calmer.

He'd just finished putting away leftovers and rinsing the dishes when the lights finally flickered and died. Cursing, Donatello felt around for his flashlight nearby and switched it on, swinging it around to check his apartment. Which immediately made him feel a bit dumb; it was the same it was three seconds ago, only darker. He snorted to himself, grabbing his bowl of pasta and carefully picking his way to where he'd made a nest of blankets by the sofa. Carefully he lit a few candles on either end of the room, then was settling with his meal into the plushy goodness when a fist came down heavily on his door.

"It's open!" Donatello yelled, laughing when Raphael nearly rocketed into the room at his shout. He set his food aside just in time for Raphael to make a beeline for his cushy fort and drop beside him, curling defensively into a ball.

"Hey," Raphael said through ground teeth, "mind if I stay over 'til the power's on? Don't, uh, have any light. Candles."

"Sure, of course, Raph." Donatello frowned slightly, confused by his friend's odd body language- then he saw Raphael jump at another thunderclap and nodded sagely. "Oh, right. You haven't lived on the beach before, have you?"

"No," Raphael nearly whispered.

"I was like that my first hurricane," Donatello continued as he grabbed his bowl and offered it to Raphael, who rapidly shook his head. "First few, actually. I was convinced the tiny garage apartment I was renting was going to collapse in on me. Didn't sleep at all for two nights."

"Don't mind the storm," Raphael scoffed, drawing his knees up to his chest and staring moodily at Donatello's bowl of noodles. 

"No? I was _terrified_ ," Donatello laughed, waving his fork for emphasis. "I quickly learned that 'hurricane' is a fancy word for the gullywashers I saw back home. I mean, there's always danger, but I guess I've lived through enough to become apathetic. Besides, this complex has great insurance, so any damages will-,"

"Fuck the storm, I don't care."

Donatello paused, frowning again as he took in his friend's pinched expression. He reached over, surprised to find the dark green skin hot and damp with sweat. "Raph? Are you alright? Are you sick?"

"No."

"You feel sick," Donatello chided, twisting to give Raphael his full attention. He petted one of the large shoulders, finding it equally slick and the muscles shivering beneath. "You're burning up, you're sweating, your breathing rate is elevated. Your verbal discourse has drastically changed. You won't look me in the eye," he added, surprised. "Raph, I repeat: are you ill?"

"No! I just..." Raphael shuddered under his touch. "Not feelin' well, I guess. But m'okay."

Donatello's mind was already trying to match up the obvious symptoms with diagnoses. Raphael kept flinching at the lightning, and eventually Donatello assumed the storm to be the biggest issue for his friend. "Look, Raph, if you're scared of the storm, it's okay-,"

"I'm _not_   scared!" Raphael roared, throwing off Donatello's hands. "Jus' leave me alone, okay?!"

"Don't you raise your voice at me," Donatello scolded, crossing his arms and sitting back. His heart was starting to race; this anger was uncharacteristic, and if he were honest, frightening. " _You_ came barging into _my_ apartment, remember?"

" _Fine!_ Sorry, I'll just leave!" Raphael shoved himself to his feet and marched toward the door, leaving Donatello speechless. 

He watched his friend reach for the doorknob, then freeze when another bolt of lightning temporarily blinded them. Blinking away the bright afterimage, Donatello was surprised to see Raphael rapidly approaching him again, diving for the blankets and this time, throwing those big arms around him in a bear hug.

"M'sorry," Raphael muttered. "M'real sorry, can I stay?"

"...If you explain yourself," Donatello replied, bewildered as he gingerly petted a forearm. "What's gotten into you?" A soft sound made Donatello tilt his head, straining to hear, and with a start he realised Raphael had _whimpered_. "Raph?!"

"M'scared," Raphael blurted.

Donatello sighed, trying to not laugh as he settled deeper into the blankets to get more comfortable. "It's okay," he replied gently, "and I'll keep telling you that until you believe me."

"Power went out," Raphael continued in a rush. "I can't- I didn't think it'd go out and it was completely dark and I started- I started shaking."

Donatello's brows rose. "Oh? You're... scared of the dark?"

" _No!_   M'scared of _her!_ " 

Alarm bells started in Donatello's head. "'Her'? Her who?"

"She used to blindfold me," Raphael replied breathlessly. "First few times I liked it but then she started doing stuff I didn't like and I couldn't see it coming and I started hating it, I _hate_ not being able to see what she's gonna do next and having to guess and when the power went out, I just- I just knew she... Shit. I sound crazy, don't I?"

Donatello's mind was racing, slotting together _domestic abuse_ and _anxiety attack_ and _PTSD_  as he listened. No wonder Raphael was displaying several flu-like symptoms. "No, Raphael. You aren't crazy and I'm glad you're here with me."

That startled Raphael into glancing over, meeting his gaze in the dim light. "I can't stop seeing- I mean, not seeing her- I mean-,"

"I get it," Donatello smiled. "You're here in my apartment with me, Donatello, during your first hurricane. You're safe with me. You aren't there anymore. Okay?"

"Okay."

Raphael quieted after that. Donatello switched on the flashlight and handed it to his friend, then returned to leaning into Raphael's embrace and listening to the storm. 

This was... awkward, but not entirely surprising, after Raphael's concerns before about being stalked. What _did_ surprise Donatello was that he wasn't put off by Raphael having a strained and possibly abusive past. His friend's zen act was likely Raphael's tight control he kept over these experiences; it had struck Donatello odd a few times to find Raphael so casually blasé on certain issues, yet obviously so passionate about everything in his life. 

How badly was Raphael hurting? And how had Donatello missed that? 

Hmph. He knew how, and Donatello was disgusted with himself for it. He'd been so enamoured of those thick thighs and bulging muscles and sweet manners he hadn't given much thought to the person behind them. Not really, even once they'd become fast friends in such a short time.

"Hey, Raph?"

Raphael slowly lifted his head, staring blankly back at him. Donatello swallowed, hard, unnerved by that empty gaze.

"Raph, I know it's not my place to tell you what to do, but I'm going to strongly suggest you see a therapist, if you aren't already."

Raphael nodded. "I was, back home. In fact, he's the one that made me realise what was going on. Helped me leave her. But I couldn't stay in the same city as her, I just couldn't do it."

"Yeah, of course," Donatello smiled, slowly curling his arm around one of Raphael's biceps. "Have you found anyone here to talk to?"

That blank expression cracked into a small smile. "Yeah. You."

Donatello snorted, warmth spreading across his chest. "I meant-,"

"I know." Raphael reached up, shakily rubbing his eyes. "I need to find someone, yeah. I.. guess I thought I'd be okay if I just moved, but tonight just proved that wrong."

"I can help you look, if you want any help," Donatello offered. "But it's your private business, alright? I'll drop it, right here, if you want. Whatever makes you comfortable, Raph." His smile softened. "I just want you happy."

Raphael chuffed sheepishly. "Thanks. I guess this is why I ain't rushed anything with you, y'know? How I feel about you.. That's how it started with her, and it got so bad, so _fast_ I didn't know what was going on." His eyes widened in alarm, shaking his head as he verbally backpedaled. "You're not like her! I know that, Donnie, I wasn't sayin' that. M'just-,"

"I've never done this, Raph," Donatello interrupted quietly. "Taken my time with someone. Made a friend without fucking them first. So we both have reasons for being cautious. Nothing personal."

Understanding lit Raphael's eyes. "Good. That's good, Donnie."

Donatello leaned in, resting his cheek against a broad shoulder. "Can you stay the night? I want you to."

"Are you sure?" Raphael shifted slightly. "I didn't, uh, scare you? I was pretty out of it earlier. I yelled at you."

"And you stopped after I told you to," Donatello snorted. "It's okay, Raph. I know a bit more about this than you'd think. I double majored in Psych in college."

"Oh. Well, shit." Raphael laughed. "Is there anything you can't do, wonder boy?"

Donatello grinned wolfishly. "I don't know yet," he taunted, pleased when Raphael chuckled again. "So, why don't you tell me about the latest novel you're reading?"

Raphael glanced at him suspiciously, and Donatello stared back. "Is that a shrink look, Donnie? Tryin' to x-ray my head?"

"I am _not_ analysing you!" Donatello sighed dramatically, tugging his friend backwards and settling deeper into the blankets. He waited to relax until Raphael grumbled and launched into an explanation of the series of fantasy novels he was currently devouring, placing his ear slit against the firm plastron and listening to the slowing heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated heavily on revealing who I had lined up for Raph's ex, and in the end decided to leave her conveniently faceless for you, dear reader, to insert whomever you wish.
> 
> (Spoilers: I had Ninjara in mind from the beginning, but I didn't want to shit all over any of the TMNT female characters to avoid serious fandom blowback)


	7. Waterfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based loosely on this prompt: _You live in the apartment above me and your water pipe burst and is flooding into my apartment and you can hear me yelling so you come down to my apartment to see what’s going on and witness me standing in my kitchen/bathroom/whatever, holding an umbrella, screaming at the water pouring out of my ceiling and crying because I have no idea what to do and we both just kinda stand there in shock as my stuff gets ruined and you let me crash in your apartment until my apartment gets fixed because you feel bad_

Donatello tilted his head, critically eyeing the bland mass on the counter. He'd followed the directions for cole slaw to the letter, but he was, quite frankly, repulsed by the result. It kinda-sorta looked like what he got in restaurants, but the carrots were still hard while the rest looked like a lumpy and thoroughly unappetizing mass. 

Picnic, take two, was also a bust. Sighing heavily, he was ready to toss the whole lot when a loud crash resounded, followed by muffled yelling that was distinctly Raphael.

Donatello hurriedly scooped his culinary disaster into a plastic container, worried when the screams continued. It was only last night Raphael had broken down in his living room and spent the night clinging to him in sleep- had something else set him off? 

He shoved himself away from the counter and sprinted to the door, relieved to find Raphael's apartment already open; no wonder the screams carried so easily. He rushed inside, alarmed by the clear sound of rushing water now mixed between his friend's angry bellows. Donatello ran down the short hallway toward the noises and suddenly found his feet flying out from under him, sailing a foot through the air and crashing to the ground hard on his ass. Bewildered, he held a hand up to his face, marveling at how wet his hand was.

"DONNIE!" Raphael roared from the bathroom doorway by his head, "I'M GONNA FUCKIN MURDER SOMEONE IF THEY DON'T FIX THIS SHIT _NOW!_ "

Donatello blinked away residual dizziness and looked up to find an equally drenched Raphael looming over him, clutching a hilariously tiny purple umbrella to ward off the rain of water leaking from the ceiling and he _lost it_. Donatello clutched his sides as he wheezed with laughter, filing away this mental image for forever. _Too bad I didn't bring my phone to snag a pic!_

"I swear ta fuck if yer just gonna fuckin' laugh I'm gonna punt ya out!" Raphael fumed, his heel connecting with Donatello's shoulder and shoving him over. "My fuckin' radio's in there an' I can't get it, can I, genius?"

Donatello immediately sobered, rolling to stand and dragging Raphael backwards. "No, no, we need to get out of this, c'mon. Not letting you get electrocuted on my watch." Raphael was vibrating under his hands but obediently followed, sloshing through the rising water to the slightly drier front room.

"Grab anything you can and get it to my apartment," Donatello gasped, bending to unplug the tv and hoist it. "Quickly!"

"Thanks, Donnie," Raphael growled through ground teeth, abandoning the dainty umbrella to toss most of the contents of his table onto a chair. 

Donatello paused briefly as he watched Raphael lift the chair, muscles flexing in a _very_ distracting way. Taking a deep sigh to refocus, he sprinted for his apartment.

Ten minutes later Donatello's living room was filled with Raphael's slightly damp belongings, and new screams of surprise were resounding from below as the water finally penetrated Raphael's bathroom floor. By this time the old rat who owned the place- and the busted apartment above- had arrived and was shouting through Donatello's phone at someone in Japanese. Donatello pivoted, frowning as he saw Raphael slumped on his couch, head resting in his hands, and he moved over to sit beside his friend.

"They'll get it sorted, Raph," Donatello said quietly, rubbing his friend's shell. "And until then, you're staying here. Okay?"

Raphael jerked, glancing over at Donatello in surprise. "Ya sure? I- I dun think I could afford a hotel right now."

"What?! Of course you're staying, there's plenty of room. I have the suite apartment on this floor, y'know," Donatello smiled. "Your stuff can go in my office and we'll fix up the blanket fort out here for you." His gaze dropped, face heating. "Might even join you out here a few nights, nice to sleep next to someone. If that's alright."

"'Course," Raphael replied enthusiastically, resting a warm hand on his thigh. "Thanks, Donnie. I... Damn, you got anymore towels? I'm gettin' yer sofa wet."

"Oh, right, let's throw some of your clothes in the dryer," Donnie said too quickly as he stood, his skin burning where Raphael's hand had touched. "And if you want a proper shower, it's all yours."

"S'ok, I go on shift in an hour," Raphael shrugged, grabbing an armful of clothing and following Donnie into the kitchen. "Wait- you got a dryer?"

Donatello turned, walking backwards and grinning. "Suite apartment."

" _Fuck_. I think I'll just live here," Raphael laughed, jealously eyeing the small pair of appliances in the tiny laundry room. 

"Donatello?" Splinter called.

Donatello eased around Raphael. "Have fun," he chuckled, gesturing at the dryer before sprinting back to the front room. The old rat was standing by the open door, small hands curled into fists and fury in those small sharp eyes.

"The plumbers should arrive shortly," Splinter huffed, ruffling his damp fur in irritation. "Are you certain there's no damage to your apartment?"

"I checked not five minutes ago, there's nothing coming through on my side. If that changes, I'll let you know."

Splinter took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. "Good. Thank you. _Raphael!_ "

Raphael's head peeked around the kitchen. "Yeah?"

"Come here," Splinter ordered, pointing to the floor in front of him, and Donatello had to stifle his laugh as Raphael hurried to obey.

"All damages will be fixed in a week or less," Splinter continued, craning his head back as Raphael approached. He reached up, grabbing one of Raphael's hands in both of his. "You must make a list of everything destroyed and I will give it to the insurance. I hope they will be able to replace everything."

Raphael shrugged. "S'ok. It's just stuff. I got everything important with me."

Splinter nodded, the hint of a smile curling his wide mouth. "I will reserve a room for you at the hotel at the end of the block before I return to work. I am sorry-,"

"Oh, uh." Raphael shared a look with Donatello, who grinned back. "I got a place already."

"Oh. Ohh. Well." Splinter's expression slid into downright devious as his eyes darted between them. Donatello did _not_ like that look. "Then a week's rent will be removed from your next bill. Do not let me forget at the end of the month, Raphael."

"Sure. Thanks."

"Again, I am sorry," Splinter repeated, shaking Raphael's hand before finally letting go. "Call me if there is anything else. I must attend your neighbors below now."

They watched him hurry away, taking the stairs two at a time entirely too graceful for someone so old. Muffled voices rose from below, but Donatello easily tuned them out as he turned to Raphael, catching his eye.

They stared at each for a few seconds, then simultaneously began laughing. Slumping onto the sofa again, they leaned into each other as their giggles subsided, hands sliding closer until Raphael's was curled around Donatello's.

"Thanks, Donnie."

Donatello smiled, closing his eyes as he pressed his cheek into a broad shoulder. "It's nothing, really. You'd do the same for me."

"Well. Y'know." Raphael shifted uncomfortably. "After last night-,"

"Nothing's changed," Donatello interrupted, peeking up at him with a smile. "Nothing at all- Wait. Did you say you have a shift soon?"

"Yes, every other Sunday," Raphael nodded. "Why?"

"Shit." Donatello straightened, staring forlornly at the kitchen. "Well, it's probably for the best. I was, uh, planning a surprise for you but it can wait. I'm still working out the kinks."

Raphael arched a brow, then huffed when Donatello didn't continue. "Okay. I can take Friday afternoon off, would that work?"

"Sure, that'll give me time to get this recipe right," Donatello mused, then slapped a hand over his mouth. "I didn't say that."

Raphael laughed again, looking confused. "Right. Friday then."

"Yeah." 

They sat still for a moment, enjoying the relative quiet, then Raphael leaned forward to stand. Donatello hastily followed, grabbing his friend's arm to stop him. "Wait, Raph, I don't want to wait a week to say this."

Raphael froze.

Donatello's heart fell as he watched his friend's expression slip into something featureless. Guarded. Damn, last night must've bothered Raphael more than he'd thought- which just made it even more important he say this now. He squeezed the warm skin in his hand as he took a deep breath. "Raph, I need to apologise to you."

A beat, then, "What for?"

Donatello swallowed hard. This wasn't anything like he'd rehearsed, but he could wing it. He had to. This was _important_. "When I first saw you moving in, I hated you."

Raphael visibly started. "Wha'? Why?"

"You were so fucking gorgeous I couldn't stop thinking about you," Donatello mumbled, cringing when Raphael barked a laugh. "I'm _serious_. I was just sitting here stewing about the fact that I kept thinking about you in, ah, inappropriate ways."

Raphael's smile widened into a sharp grin. "Inappropriate? You gotta tell me more."

"Later," Donatello snapped, withdrawing his hand to fidget behind his back. "The point is, even after we started hanging out, I think I- I mean, I still saw you like that. I'm treating you like I treat any other guy I spend time with."

Raphael's brow furrowed.

"But after last night, it became painfully clear I haven't given a lot of thought to the person behind the big muscles and rough voice and- and the whole sexy package," he continued in a rush. "And it's not like those aren't some very fine points to ruminate over, I've just- I didn't think. I didn't care to look past the immediate to who you are. And I'm sorry, I've done you a great disservice. I don't want just a carnal relationship. I know I've said that before but I really get that now. I mean it this time."

A long silence yawned between them and Donatello could feel himself break into a cold sweat as Raphael stared just to the left of his head, expression unreadable. Perhaps he should have waited; perhaps he should've perfected that hellish cole slaw and buttered up Raphael with food and compliments before easing into something so personal. Fuck, if his impulsiveness ruined this now he'd never forgive himself. He had a sinking feeling Raphael was a once-in-a-lifetime chance, even if logical statistics screamed otherwise.

Raphael moved suddenly, gripping Donatello's arms and yanking him forward in a tight hug. Donatello squeaked, surprised, reaching up reflexively to hold onto the lip of the scarred shell. Raphael's face nuzzled into his neck, a long sigh warming the delicate skin there, and Donatello shuddered.

"I ain't too pretty," Raphael whispered. "Kinda fucked up."

"Ha," Donatello laughed weakly, "and I'm not?"

"Not like I am," Raphael replied grimly, and Donatello clutched his friend tighter.

"I don't care. I mean, I _do_ , but you can't scare me away with talk like that." Donatello pulled back just enough to catch Raphael's eye. "Whether we're neighbors, or friends, or lovers or whatever, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you like that again. Myself included."

Raphael shivered once, but he held his gaze steadily. "Donnie, I don't know what to say to that. Sayin' _thanks_ sounds stupid."

Donatello huffed. "I know what you mean. Remember what I told you? My apartment is a no-judgement zone. So," he winked, "I think it's best you stay here this week anyway."

Strong hands gripped his jaw, Raphael pausing just long enough to grin up at him before dragging them into an open-mouthed kiss. Donatello knew they had shared several heated kisses before, but each time it felt like this experience put the others to shame, as if his brain couldn't accurately recall just how damn good Raphael's hot tongue felt against his. Especially in conjunction with those big strong hands grabbing possessively at him. 

Raphael pulled back, sucking on Donatello's lower lip as he retreated, and Donatello's tail curled in arousal.

"Better'n a thank you," Raphael grinned. "Right?"

"Absolutely," Donatello panted. "A bit counterproductive to trying to not think of you sexually all the time, however."

"Oh." Raphael's face fell, and Donatello verbally backpedaled.

"No, no, I mean that's partially true, but it was mostly an attempt at levity," Donatello urged. "I feel a bit disoriented after we kiss."

"Ha. Every time?"

Donatello swallowed. "Every time."

"Oh, wow. Heh. Must be doin' somethin' right this time."

Donatello was worried by how genuinely awed Raphael sounded; he suspected that wasn't a joke, which was puzzling at best. 

"But, look, Donnie. You said _relationship_ earlier and uh." Raphael shifted on his feet. "M'not ready for that yet. I want it- I want you- don't get me wrong, but..." He gestured, frustrated. "Yer gonna have to wait until I get my head straight."

Donatello straightened with a smile. "Alright."

Raphael's brows rose. "'Alright'? That's it? Not even gonna think about-,"

"I have been," Donatello shrugged, "I already told you, I want to try this with you. Going slow, feeling each other out, see where it goes. I'd like to not be in a hurry for once, Raph."

Raphael reached up, gripping Donatello's arm and squeezing it. "Okay. I'll trust yer tellin' me the truth."

Donatello sniffed. "As if I would do otherwise."

A shadow crossed Raphael's face, but it was lost in the smile immediately after. Donatello was pulled into another, shorter hug. "I gotta jet," Raphael sighed, "but I'll be back after sundown."

"Okay. You have a set of keys still, right?"

Raphael twisted, digging into his back pocket and pulling out a large keyring. "I put it right behind my car key."

"Good." Donatello walked him to the door, unable to determine why he felt so antsy. "Be safe, Raph."

"Always." To his surprise, Raphael leaned up and kissed the corner of his mouth before turning to leave, throwing a cheeky grin over his shoulder. "Try ta not miss me."

Donatello rolled his eyes dramatically, kicking the door closed and standing still in the sudden quiet. He blinked twice, looking down at his fidgeting hands. 

_Shit, I_ am _gonna miss him. Geez, D, you have it bad._


	8. Two's Company; Three's a Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _I come home and find your cat in my sink after I get home from work._

 "Bad day, Donnie?"

Donatello started, turning to laugh at the bus driver. He'd been glued to the door for the last three blocks, eager to get home. "No, but it's been a long Monday and.." His smile widened. "I got someone to go home to today."

"Oh, thas'right, Raph's stayin' at your place?"

Donatello blinked, surprised. "Napoleon, did you conveniently forget to tell me you're psychic? How in the hell did you know that?"

The frog cackled, waving a hand dismissively. "Texted me this mornin'. Me 'n my bros hang with him on the beach! You should come with sometime. Get some sun, catch some waves, watch Raph run around in those short shorts. Good for the soul, man."

The bus shuddered to a halt, Napoleon still grinning as he wound open the door. "Think about it, dude! Fun times."

Donatello swallowed hard, plastering on a smile as he agreed and hastily jumped down to the ground. As the bus slowly pulled away, Donatello glanced up at his apartment building, not surprised to see his door was open. 

_I shouldn't be this upset to realise other people find Raph as hot as I do._ His grip on his tote bag tightened angrily, unconsciously snarling. _Of course Raph's going to attract a crowd of all kinds, especially with those short shorts. Focus, D. He's not yours._

He took a deep breath, counting to ten before releasing it and felt calmer. The fact that he did want Raphael, very very badly, only reinforced the conversation they'd had yesterday. 

Raphael was worth waiting for.

_But what if he doesn't pick you?_ a nasty voice piped up. _You put all this time and effort into someone and once he's ready, you know he's gonna get with someone else. You're only good for one thing, D, and he doesn't even want that-_

Donatello angrily shoved it aside. That line of thinking would only make him more anxious about all this. It was much easier to focus on the here and now, and right now he had an entire week of Raphael to look forward to. 

He counted his breaths as he crossed the lawn and climbed two flights of stairs, firmly locking away those scary thoughts by the time he reached his door. Heavy metal wafted from beyond the door, along with rhythmic thumping. Curious, he peeked around the corner, pushing the door open further and was delighted to find Raphael doing push-ups in the middle of the living room, clapping his hands on each upswing.

"Impressive." Donatello whistled, grinning as Raphael yelped and fell to the side. "Ha, sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"Naw, s'ok." Raphael rolled to sit on his knees, grinning up at him. "Is it five thirty already? Damn, time got away from me."

"More or less. Please, don't stop on my account," Donnie snickered, stepping around him and dropping his laptop bag on the sofa. "How was your day?"

"Fine, dear, how was yours?"

Even though Raphael was obviously joking, Donatello could feel his cheeks darken in a blush. "Same old same old. Found more mice in the building today, that was fun. I don't think the traps are cutting it; I put in a requisition to get an exterminator." His nose wrinkled as he walked toward the kitchen. "Not my choice, but I can't have them chewing up all my hard work-,"

"Mew."

Donatello froze as his gaze landed on something large, fuzzy and orange in the left side of the sink. Twin golden eyes stared back, wide and unblinking. "Uh, Raph?"

"Yeah?" Raphael pushed to his feet, then began laughing as he saw what Donatello was looking at. "Oh yeah, look who followed me home today."

Donatello eyed the animal suspiciously, taking a step back and bumping into Raphael's chest. "What is it?"

"It's a cat, genius." 

"I know that," Donatello sputtered, gesturing helplessly, "but what is it doing in my sink?!"

"Seems to like drinkin' from the faucet," Rapahel supplied cheerfully. 

Donatello took a deep breath, turning to glare down at his friend. "But what is it doing in my apartment?"

"Hey, chill, Donnie," Raphael frowned. "It's just a cat. Oh shit- are you allergic?"

"No." Donatello cut an angry glance at the feline, alarmed to find it flopped over and licking a paw. "But you can't just- just keep anything that follows you home!"

"I kept you, didn't I?" Raphael guffawed, slapping Donatello's shell. "C'mon, s'just a cat. I didn't know what to do with it, he don't have a collar or anything."

Sighing dramatically, Donatello dug his cell out of his pocket. "There's a shelter not far from here, we- or rather, you- will take it down there."

"No!" Raphael slapped his phone down, shaking his head. "We can't do that!"

Donatello frowned. "Uhm, _yes_ , you can. It's an animal shelter. They take in strays, that's what they _do._ "

"But if he don't get adopted, they'll kill him!" 

"Maybe. Your point?" Donatello immediately regretted his flippant remark as Raphael's eyes went wide with shock, then narrowed angrily as his friend began poking him in the chest.

"What the hell, Donnie!" Raphael nearly yelled. "You spent all that time tryin' to trap mice and release 'em, but you'll hand a _domesticated_ cat over to those monsters without a thought? Just who the fuck _are_ you? Make up yer damn mind."

"Okay, okay," Donatello pleaded, holding up his hands peaceably. "That comment was... out of line, I admit. I just-,"

"One week," Raphael growled, shoving Donatello out of the way to stand protectively by the cat. "I'll see if I can find his owners. If not, then I'll be back in my apartment by Friday and you won't ever hafta see him again either way, alright?"

Donatello watched him pet the cat soothingly, wanting to wilt under that furious glare. "That's fine, Raph, totally fine. I'm sorry, truly. I- house pets have always made me nervous and I spoke before thinking."

"That's obvious," Raphael huffed. He grabbed a towel from the counter and stalked past. "M'goin' for a run."

"I- Okay," Donatello mumbled, sighing as Raphael quickly disappeared out the door. He glanced over at the sink, huffing as the cat paused bathing and stared up at him again. "What the hell," Donatello muttered, walking over and gingerly petting the top of the furry head. Instead of unsheathing those long claws, the cat simply mewled and pressed into his hand. At the very least, the cat didn't appear feral. "That.. did not go how I planned. I'm sorry, little guy. I'm not used to being responsible for anyone but myself. Pretty sure you'd croak and fall over within a week if I had to take care of you on my own."

The cat trilled and re-curled in the sink, flicking it's tail over it's nose as it apparently settled in for a nap.

"You will behave yourself while you're here," Donatello said sternly, planting his fists on his hips. "I swear, if you pee on my carpet, I'm making Raph clean it up. Shit, I'd better make a list. What the hell do cats even need? I'm going to have to research cat-sitting. Cat ownership'ing. The only thing I know about cats is they are great for memes." He wrinkled his nose. "And I'll have to catch Splinter, I think there's a deposit for pets. Ugh, where am I gonna fit a litter box?"

Not surprisingly, the cat didn't answer, and Donatello rubbed at his temples to ward off a growing headache. 

Raphael had a point; he wasn't sure what had set him off about the cat, but when he took a moment to consider it, the shelter seemed more like a last resort. Maybe it was one of those no-kill shelters? Shit, he'd sounded so callous, hadn't he? 

Hefting a heavy sigh, Donatello grabbed a pad and pen and began scribbling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

By the time Raphael returned, Donatello was finishing pinning a crude lattice-work of netting on the lower half of the door. He glanced up as Raphael paused by the door, arching a brow in question.

Donatello stood, frowning down at his handiwork. "Is that tall enough to stop it from getting out? Aren't cats power climbers? Or jumpers? Or both?"

Raphael barked a laugh, easily stepping over the netting. "You really haven't ever had a pet, Donnie?"

"No," Donatello replied anxiously. "Raph, look around my apartment. Do you see any house plants?"

"...Uh, no, actually."

"That's because anything I get tends to wither up and die within a week," Donatello snorted, crossing his arms defensively. "I'm not good at caring for other people. Things, I mean. Living things."

"What're ya talkin' about?" Raphael slapped a hand on his shoulder. "Yer givin' yerself too little credit. Just 'cause yer outta practise don't mean you can't." His expression softened. "Been there for me ever since I moved in, y'know."

"That's different," Donatello protested.

"How?"

_Because I want to jump in your pants._ "I think being your friend is vastly different than having a helpless creature dependent on me for all it's needs." 

"Why don't I teach ya how, then?" Raphael laughed. "I swear it ain't as hard as yer makin' it out to be, Donnie."

"Oh, speaking of.." Donatello grabbed the list he'd crafted earlier, shoving it under Raphael's nose. "Look that over and see if I missed anything. Want to go shopping?" He glanced at the sofa, where the cat had moved to sleep. Orange fur was already coating the cushion and Donatello itched to grab the vacuum. "Or can we leave it alone? Aren't cats destructive? So far it's been pretty calm and it went back to sleep after I gave it something to eat but-,"

"Donnie. Donnie, relax. Deep breaths."

Donatello's mouth snapped shut, nodding rapidly.

"Relax." Raphael's hands slid up Donatello's arms, lightly massaging the top of his shoulders. "M'sorry, Donnie."

Donatello tilted his head, confused. "What?"

"We're sharin' a space and I shoulda, uh, asked about the cat," Raphael admitted sheepishly. "I didn't know what to do an' I sure as hell wasn't gonna toss 'im out. But still, I shoulda asked instead of assuming it's okay."

"And I shouldn't have appeared so insensitive," Donatello replied in a rush. "I wouldn't ship it off to a place that would kill it. In the moment I just wanted it gone before it, I don't know, attacked me or something."

Raphael nearly doubled over with laughter, resting his forehead on Donatello's shoulder. "Geez, Donnie, it's completely harmless! But just in case, I promise I'll protect you from the big scary fuzzball."

Donatello snorted, shoving Raphael away. "Ass."

"Yeah, ya got a fine one," Raphael grinned, and Donatello tried and failed to not flush.

"Flirting won't distract me from your sarcasm."

"Worth a shot." Raphael shrugged, looking over the list again. "I can pick this up on my way home tomorrow. Prob'ly can take 'im outside to do his business. Seems to like it outdoors."

"He's not a _dog_ ," Donatello sniffed. "People don't take cats out on bathroom breaks, even I know that. I'd rather have something in place tonight just in case."

"Alright, well, I can go get it tonight." Raphael rolled a shoulder. "Ya dun hafta come. I know yer not terribly excited about the whole deal."

"I wouldn't be so sure; your enthusiasm is infectious," Donatello chuckled. "Or are you going to withdraw your offer to teach me?"

"Oh hell no!" Raphael grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly as he dragged Donatello toward the door. "Let's go nerd, I'll buy dinner on the way."

As Donatello allowed himself to be manhandled down the stairs to Raphael's truck, he breathed a quiet sigh of relief. He'd fucked up this afternoon, but was making good headway on fixing it. Raphael continued to surprise him, and in a way, that was a constant source of irritation. Donatello much preferred things simple and predictable in his personal life. And yet, it was the fact that Raphael was so much more than he seemed that captured and kept his attention.

It was as if every day he kept forgetting and relearning that Raphael was more than pure muscle and hormones, and no matter how frustrated that made him, it was more than worth the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that's Klunk!


End file.
